When Shadows attack
by kittenrocs
Summary: a story of a young hedgehog female amelia Rose Amy for short she was attacked by a vampire and save by a beast what else in her life could be turned up side down. Shadamy and Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

Amy wonder through the alleys aimlessly not hopeing to find any thing or see anyone but all she wanted was nothing you see Amelia rose was the richest girl in station square and yet she felt that she didn't deserve it she had a perfect life perfect boyfriend but she knew something wasn't right like something was missing and she was determined to find what that something was.

She smiled to herself as she remembered Sonic her fiance and he daughter Bella Lee rose, he life was perfect but someone or something was missing a great big something.

Amy was just walking along when she heard a garbage can rattle behind her, she turned around swiftly "who is there and what do you want" she whispered her voice cracking.

The sound of laughter surrounded her "who is there!" she demanded try to keep the scaredness seep into her voice.

The voice's sounded again in high pitched laughter a bunch of small hedgehog's appeared in front of her but they appeared to be ghosts Amy smiled sadly at them.

"He is on the hunt again' One of the children giggled, "Yes madam watch your back at all turns" The others giggled in unison before vanishing in front of her very eyes.

Amy sighed "why cant they ever tell me whats on the hunt and what I should be worried about they just never seem to be giving me all the details".

Amy continued on her walk "just a few more blocks" she reminded herself sternly.

A black hedgehog appeared infront of her "what is such a beauty doing out on a night like this' he chuckled.

Amy blushed but glared at him "What do you want young man" she replied in a lady like tone.

'You and your body" he replied looking at her head to toe, "You just wait till my Sonic hears about his You'll be through".

He edged towards her and all of a sudden he was behind her his long nails against her bare skin on her neck "you wouldn't want to do that why waist such beauty to be killed" he chuckled.

Amy looked at him in fear "Stay away from me you creep!" she yelled as she turned away and ran.

Shadow walked behind her keeping pace with her "didn't you here me I said go away!" she cried.

"You want me admit it forget your little Sonic and come play with me" he chuckled.

"Never!" Amy cried running deeper and deeper into the alleys.

Shadow shrugged "No matter I will find ways to force you to play my games" he hissed running at the speed of light to tower over Amy.

"Don't you dare run Rose you are mine" he growled, Amy let out a percing scream that even made Shadow flatten his ears.

Some where not too far away a werewolf or a werehog was pacing along the forest's edge thinking to himself when he heard a familiar scream "must be my imagination" he said to himself.

But then he heard it again this time more louder than the first and the voice was full of fear.

"Amy!" Sonic screeched in his head "I'm gonna find you Amy".

Shadow pushed his hand across Amy's mouth to silence her 'Stupid hedgehog Shut up" he hissed angrily.

Amy pouted angrily "I'm leaving" she said, Shadow stepped infront of her "Oh no your not".

This time her voice was much more serious "I'm leaving don't even try to stop me" she growled.

But still Shadow persisted 'Ill take my chances" he growled.

Amy shook in fear as the vampire hedgehog advanced, a blue blur sped infront of then and let of an outraged snarl "Sonikku?" Amy asked quietly.

The beast turned its head Amy let out a shriek out fear and fainted, the beast whimpered as he ran over her and cradled her unconscious body in his arms.

Shadow chuckled 'stupid girl I almost had her', Sonic glared at him in fury he let a growled escape his throat but then he saw Amy was nearly awake.

He sent a death glare Shadow's way before running on all fours into the night with Amy draped over his large furry body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Amy blinked slowly waking up "Amy! Amy oh please wake up Amy" a voice begged, Amy looked up slowly "mother only five more minutes" she groaned rolling onto her side.

The colbolt hedgehog opened the window allowing a stream of light to shine in, Amy let out a hiss as the light blinded her "okay, okay I'm up now" she said as she sat up in her bed.

She looked up at the colbolt hero "Oh Sonic you're here" she cried in shock.

Sonic blinked at her "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked his girlfriend, "Oh man it was just a nightmare" Amy sighed in relief falling back down on the bed.

Sonic sat on the edge of her bed "Come on Ames we had a deal you were going to get out of bed" Sonic tickled Amy's feet.

Amy cried out with laughter "OK I'm getting up" she sheirked getting out of her bed.

Sonic smiled at her as they walked down the stairs "You wanna take my cat to school today Amy?" Sonic asked his arm hanging over her shoulder casually.

Amy had almost forgot "Oh yeah high school" Amy groaned "Sure Sonic that would be great!" she beamed at him.

Sonic grinned giving her a thumbs up at his opened the door to his mustang and letting Amy in before him "thanks Sonic" she said as she entered the car.

Sonic entered after her as he drove then to school Amy could have been certain that she saw a spark of fear in Sonic's emerald eyes.

"You ok Sonic" Amy asked in concern, "Sure Ames" he said as he pulled up at the school.

Sonic helped Amy out of the car, Amy noticed that they were parked next to a black motor bike, Amy smiled as she linked arms with Sonic to enter the school.

Sonic and Amy were the schools couple THE couples as you would put it head cheerleader and football jock what could be better.

As they walked into history class together a dark hedgehog pushed past them Sonic snarled at him "Watch where you're going punk" he spat.

The hedgehog sent a death glare towards Sonic and then smirked at me as if something were a pleasurable joke to him.

Amy grimaced uneasily as she sat next to Sonic, he held he hand tight in his, the hedgehog looked at Amy multiple times before class was over.

"I need to catch up with the guys see you later babe" Sonic exclaimed before speeding off to the football field.

The shadowy hedgehog grabbed hold of Amy's arm 'Let go off me" Amy hissed try to shake him off, "Please Amy I need to tell you something" he said his eyes sparkling like rubies.

Amy looked uncertain "OK ill bite" she said as the shadowy hedgehog pulled her into a small corridor "You don't remember anything of last night do you" he said wincing as if he was in pain.

Amy gasped 'I didn't sleep with you did I" she looked astounded "Basic cheerleader" Shadow thought to himself.

"No but something happened last night and you have to know" he was cut off as Sonic called her name 'AMY, AMY!".

Shadow looked at her "We cannot talk now but we will soon I promise" he said as he kissed her hand before he vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Amy turned to see Sonic "hello sweetie" he said happily as he kissed her cheek, Amy smiled at him weakly "Hello Sonic" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Whats up Amy?" he asked as he glanced over his shoulders "Nothing" Amy replied calmly, Sonic pushed Amy against the wall "Tell me now!" he growled his nails digging into Amy's arm.

"Sonic that hurts" Amy cried tears rolling down he cheeks, Sonic slapped her across the face "Tell me what he told you God damn it" he snarled.

Amy looked at Sonic tears flowing angrily from her eyes "I hope I'm not gonna regret this" Amy whispered as she bit into Sonic's arm.

He let out a shriek of pain as he released his grip on Amy, she took off down the halls "Get back her Amy!" he yelled after her.

Amy ran outside of the school and hid behind a giant bush covered in green leaves, "Why Sonic why?" Amy asked as she sobbed to herself.

A hand was placed on her shoulder "Shadow?" she asked as she turned to look at the dark hedgehog "Yes Rose?"

"What is wrong with Sonic?" she asked tears rolling off of her chin, Shadow placed his arm over her shoulder "Its important that you stay away from that beast for now atleast until this is all over" he sighed.

Amy looked up at Shadow "Why is he acting so strange Shadow?" she asked as she fell into Shadow's arms, he rubbed his hand up and down Amy's back as she cried into his chest.

"Amy just stay with me for now it'd be safer that way" he said softly.

"If your sure it will help" she replied through sobs, Shadow hugged her to his chest "it will trust me".

Shadow and Amy hopped onto his motorbike "I don't think its legal to ride with out a helmet" Amy whispered into Shadow's ear.

Shadow handed her a black helmet with purple flames "there" he said as he put on his "Lets ride" Amy shouted enthusiastically.

Shadow smiled at her as he started up his bike and rode off, they pulled up at a giant house "A mansion" Amy whispered, Shadow chuckled at her awe.

"Come and meet them" he said tugging on Amy's hand, he brought Amy into the house a red hedgehog with a pony tail ran up to them "Hi Shadow!" she smiled brightly pony tail bobbing behind her.

Then she walked over to Amy and looked at her from head to toes "Who's ya friend?" she asked.

Shadow ignored her "Where is mom and dad Flare?" he asked suddenly impatient.

"Kitchen!" she explained in an angelic voice her eyes trailed after me "Dark what is he doing with a mortal?" she asked after Amy and Shadow left.

"I don't know Flare" a voice said from in the shadows "But this cant be good", Flare let out a sharp laugh "Shadow never gets us in trouble" she said sarcastically.

Shadow entered the kitchen "Hiyas Deilia, Darso" Shadow said as he entered the kitchen Amy trailing behind him.

The two older hedgehogs smiled warmly at Shadow with perfect full lips "There beautiful" Amy gasped but Shadow silenced her.

The female hedgehog looked over her shoulder at him "Who is the mortal" she asked angrily, the male glared at Shadow "Who is she!" he snarled.

A female hedgehog with long purple quills smiled "He bought in some lunch!" she chuckled, The female red hedgehog bounced into the room "Don't be so mean to our guest Shade" she hissed, "Shut your hole you worthless bitch" she snarled.

"Enough!" growled the male 'Sorry Darso" the said in defeat "You better be" he snarled before turning his attention to Amy.

"Who are you dear?" Deilia asked in a kind tone "Amy, Amy Rose" she said anxiously, "Why are you here Amy?" asked Darso.

"Its my boyfriend Sonic, I think hes a…"

"A what dear?" Deilia asked "A…a … Wolf" Amy whispered, "A wolf dear? Are you sure".

"NO he is a were wolf"

**Kat**: well that's all for now! ^.^

**Shadow**: Now Ive got Amy! SCORE

**Sonic**: Not if I have anything to say about it

**Sonic and Shadow fight and run off**

**Amy and Kat: **Boys! You cant love em and you cant hate em


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The Deilia looked at Amy in confusion "Shadow do you have any idea about this wolf boy" she asked, "umm mabey" he replied in a cool tone with on hand behind his head.

Flare bounced over to them "Wow Shad your in deep this time!" she giggled in a soprano voice, Shadow snarled at the young hedgehog but she grinned at him before dancing away.

A black hedgehog rounded the corner "Dark" Shadow welcomed his younger brother "Shadow" he said in a pleased voice.

"Looks like us guys are gonna have some fun this millennia" he chuckled, Shadow snarled at him as his gazed towards Amy.

Dark nodded in agreement "Sorry" he said apologetically "My name is Dark and yours?" he asked kissing Amy's hand" Amy blushed wildly.

"My name is Amy,….. Amy Rose" she replied flustered from his presents, he smirked at her "Nice to meet you but now I am needed else where" he exclaimed walking off.

"Nice umm family' Amy fake smiled, "Yeah I guess" Shadow smirked.

Darso looked at Amy "Now tell me more about this Sonic" he exclaimed "Does this mean the pack might be back" Deilia mind talked to her husband "possibly" he replied.

"What pack!?" Amy exclaimed loudly, the elder hedgehogs stared at her in astonishment "You heard the conversation we just had?" she asked.

Amy glanced around with confusion "didn't we all?" she said as she exchanged worried glances with Shadow.

Deilia shook her head "no Dear my husband was talking to me in our minds how could you have heard us?", Darso walked over to Amy "Miss Rose I feel that it would be wise if you got out of our affairs before you become part of this war".

Amy looked up at Darso "Your not going to hurt Sonic are you?" she growled slightly fresh tears springing from her emerald orbs.

Shadow grimaced "Amy if worse comes to worse we will kill Sonic" he whispered, Amy turned at him stunned "you wouldn't…. You couldn't! No I Wont let you!" she snarled her eyes sparkling with power.

Deilia glanced at her eyes wide with shock "No… it couldn't possibly be" she gasped not taking her eyes off of Amy.

Darso turned and faced his wife "It couldn't possibly be Amelia Rose" he mind talked to her, she replied swiftly "I don't know Darso I just don't know".

Amy glared at them "I will Rip you limb by limb before I let you hurt Sonic" she hissed her eyes blinded by an unknown rage.

Shadow grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her away from his parents, he looked down at her his ruby eyes clouded and fearful "Amy I think it is better for us all if you leave" he mumbled.

She glared at him "So you can hurt Sonic is that what you want Shadow! you may not want me to be in this so called WAR but now I am gonna have to fight I don't know who for but I wont let you and your family hurt sonic" she snarled.

Shadow grabbed her hand and squeezed it "Amy you don't understand Sonic is putting you in danger and I must protect you" he whispered tickling her rose ear.

Amy glanced up at him tears in her emerald eyes "Shadow I may not understand but the love…we share isn't right you know that don't you" she whispered not taking her eyes off of Shadow.

Shadow gazed at his feet "I have always known that Amy but he is not what you need" he whispered, "And what are you Shadow! Do you think you are what I need!" she wailed tears flowing down her cheeks.

She closed her eyes and fell to her knees covering her eyes with her hands "Shadow I think you are the one who doesn't understand I don't even know who I am anymore so how could YOU understand!" she sobbed.

Shadow sat next to her putting his arms around her and pulling her closer to him, Amy sobbed into Shadow's black shirt "I may not understand Amy but I will do what ever it takes to protect you even if it costs me my cursed life" he whispered.

Amy hugged him closer her eyes still watery "Shadow I couldn't…. I just couldn't let you die for me" she replied.

Shadow glanced down at her "Amy don't worry about me" he said leaning down towards her, she looked up at him just in time as his lips touched hers.

Amy pulled away astounded by his actions "Shadow I cant stay here im only putting you in danger I will fight this battle alone" she replied pushing herself up.

Shadow was already up before her standing in her way "No Amy I wont let you" he snarled, Amy glanced at him tears forming in her eyes "Shadow!" she said pushing him aside and running out of the door "I love you!" she shouted running off into the dark alley ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Amy turned down another dark alleyway her eyes full with tears of pain and hatred "Stupid Shadow…. Stupid Sonic" she hissed.

Falling to the ground she pushed herself against a silver trash can and put her arms around her legs glancing up at the golden moon she signed "Wolf or Vampire neither is me and neither is for me".

A Blue creature walked up to her emerald eyes blazing, she looked up "So you've came, I had a feeling you would" she sighed standing up.

The creature glared at her and let out a growl its lips pulled back in a snarl, Amy Glanced up tears in her eyes "Sonic… is that you?" she whispered.

The beast glared at her and advanced one step before letting out a sharp howl, Amy fell to the ground the sound deafening her.

The blue beast advanced towards her again "Amy you can not stay free you know too much" it snarled running at her.

Amy pushed herself out of the way only to be swiped at again, his long claws raked against her bare shoulder making her scream out in pain, Amy flew backwards slamming into a wall.

Blood oozed from her injured arm as she stood up and gazed at the creature slightly dazed, "Sonic.." she whispered as the blue creature raced towards her, she pushed herself out of the way grabbing a near by garbage can lid.

The blue wolf like creature swiped at her, she put the silver can lid infront of her as a shield.

His large fists banged against it each time leaving a large dent in it, she grabbed the lid and threw it at him as it hit him on the head she turned and ran down the street her faced mattered with blood and dirt.

The wolf bit the can in half howling angrily before racing after her, Amy turned from alleyway to alleyway the wolf close on her heels.

She noticed her house seeming closer but no matter how quickly she ran it seem to be farther away.

She turned and faced the wolf who was right behind her panting loudly "Sonic…" she whispered.

The wolf snarled his hot breathe blowing in her face, he bent down and bit her arm leaving blood trickling down her arm.

She let out a yelp of shock and pain, the beast glanced one more time at her before turning and dashing away.

"Sonic…" she whispered before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Amy woke the next morning in her own bed, "What how did I get here? She murmured wiping sleep from her eyes.

She noticed a dark figure sitting on her window seal "So your finally awake" he chuckled.

"S…S..Shadow how did you get here" she replied shakily, "I found you out there" he said pointing to a nearby alley "What happened to you Amy?" he asked his ruby eyes watching her every movement.

She pushed herself out of bed she saw that she was in a light blue nightgown "How?" she asked.

Shadow smirked, she felt her cheeks go red "You didn't did you?" she whispered, "Nah Flare came and helped out everything's ok now Amy so you better get to school".

Amy nodded as Shadow opened the window "Ill see ya around" he replied jumping out of the window and driving off.

Amy pulled on a white blouse and a green skirt with a black leather belt and black knee length boots.

She smiled at herself as she pulled her pink quills into a high ponytail and she put a coat of juicy strawberry flavoured lip-gloss.

She grabbed her tote bag and walked out of the door, as she got on the bus she saw Sonic sitting there with Knuckles and Tail.

He turned and glared at her his emerald eyes as cold as stone, Amy forced herself to look away as she sat across from them looking only out at the world passing by.

"Lots of happy people" she thought to herself, "I used to be just like them" she chuckled under her breath.

She looked up as she saw a red hedgehog and a black hedgehog walking down the isle "Flare…Dark what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

The red female hedgehog smiled "we are all here only Shade and Demon would have been here but Shade is like too good for the bus" Flare giggled "She got a ride with Darso".

Dark smirked "I see Shadow isn't with you any more" Amy blushed a deep shade of red "He left this morning" she mumbled.

Flare put her hand on Amy's shoulder "How 'bout we go shopping after school just me and you then after the guys can have dinner with us".

Amy's lips twitched into a smile "Sounds like fun but what if Sonic trys anything at school?" she asked.

Dark looked directly into Amy's emerald eyes "Don't worry one of us is in each of your classes and your welcome to hang out with me and Flare…. Just to be on the safe side," he added.

Flare smiled "Im in your first class so we can sit together" she said delighted, Amy nodded swiftly "That would be nice….." she glanced towards Sonic "I've gotta feeling he is gonna try something today" she murmured.

Dark glared over at Sonic letting his blue eyes flash red, Sonic quickly looked away "As long as one of us is with you im sure you'll be fine" he said.

The bus pulled up abruptly at the front gates of their school, Amy stood up Flare infront of her and Dark behind her.

As she approached the gates Sonic walked up to her, "So you made some new friends huh" he chuckled.

His face turned grim "Amy I wouldn't hang around them they aren't good and" he added swiftly "You might get coodies" he chuckled slapping Knuckles and Tails a high five.

Dark pushed infront of Amy "Gotta a problem you jerk" he snarled glaring at Sonic, Sonic turned and returned the glare "So what if I do what are you gonna do about it" he chuckled.

Dark pulled his hands into fists "I can do a bloody lot" he snarled, Sonic pulled his gloved hands into fists "If that is the way you want it" he replied running at Dark.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic by the back of his collared shirt "Come on Sonic lets go like now" he said dragging Sonic into the school grounds.

"This isn't over" Sonic Shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Dark glanced over to Amy "Hey are you alright?" he asked studying her with his dark eyes.

Amy pushed a loose strand of hair from her eyes "I am fine no thanks to Sonic" she sighed, Flare walked up to her and linked arms "Don't blame yourself Ames".

"You picked a dud".

Amy glanced at her "You're right I guess he just is well I don't know what he is" she sighed.

Flare put her arm around Amy's shoulders and pulled her gently towards the school block "Dark you keep an eye on Sonic and his gang" she called over her shoulder.

Dark nodded and turned to the other block where Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had just disappeared into.

Amy followed Flare into the school building looking nervous her eyes darting from side to side in search of any dangers, Flare sent her a warm smile "Don't worry about it Ames no need to get worked up about it after all you have me here with you" she said in her light soprano voice.

She smiled warily "You're right Flare Im Sorry" Amy said her eyes still darting from side to side, Flare gave her a friendly glance "It is Fine Ames We only have Cooking and that wont be too hard to keep busy in" she said smiling.

Amy followed the red haired Hedgehog into a pure white building filled with ovens and silver metal benches and other cooking appliances.

I took a few side ward glances noticing a few familiar faces, Winter the fox sent Amy an awkward smile Cream was standing next to her she raced over to Amy "Oh Amy!!! Where have you been!" she said rapping her arms around Amy.

Flare sent Amy a glance and Amy smiled in return nodding "Hey Cream it has been a while hasn't it?" she replied smiling.

Cream nodded her rabbit like ears flopping infront of her deep brown eyes, _How many more of them have a secret? _Amy thought to herself as she glanced around the classroom a dark hedgehog with ruby eyes glanced over at her "Shadow?" Amy whispered.

Flare glanced over at her "Something the matter?" she asked her eyes darting to the other side of the classroom, the shadowy hedgehog looked away avoiding her gaze.

She shook her head "Nothing there see Ames?" she mumbled as she returned to cooking the chocolate chip cookies they had been assigned to.

Sonic stalked past Amy "Hey Pinkie nice hair do what happened did you fall out of a window" he sneered, she looked away her pink hair falling into her eyes.

Flare stood infront of Amy "Piss off you!" she snarled eyeing Sonic viciously, Sonic glanced over at her "If I have anything to say to you I will say it understand Bitch" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Flare's eyes narrowed until her eyes were no more than slits "Listen you Mongrel don't tell me what I can and cant do!" she snapped as a tall black cat in a white blouse and black skirt paced into the room.

"Students get back to work!" she snapped as she walked over to inspect Flare's and Amy's cookies, "Nice job girls" she said nodding to them smiling sternly.

Flare nodded her red ponytail bouncing out behind her "Yes Ma'am" she replied smiling, Amy just nodded then looked away auto mantically.

The bell rang out the sound made Amy jump backwards, Flare caught her in her arms to stop Amy hitting the floor with a thud.

"Shadow will be looking after you for the next couple of classes" Flare told Amy her eyes on the dark hedgehog in the corner of the classroom.

Amy had a feeling that he was in here some where watching her, it made her feel rather uncomfortable but atleast she knew that she was safe.

Amy smiled at Flare a pink strand of hair falling into her eyes, she blew it away swiftly "Well see you around Flare" Amy said, Flare turned to leave the room "After School!" Flare called over her shoulder as Amy walked over to Shadow.

This is gonna be one long day Amy thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

Shadow paced over to Amy "Ok are you ready for the next classes" he mumbled into her ear, she let out a small giggle before nodding "Yes I am ready it is just health and fitness class what could go wrong".

The pink hedgehog walked down the halls hand in hand with Shadow her eyes darted to the left were she saw Tails and Knuckles whispering to each other, Amy let out a hiss of annoyance "Everything OK Ames?" Shadow asked his eyes following her emerald gaze.

"Fine" Amy snapped as she walked quicker trying to loose Shadow, "Amy! Amy for Fuck sake Amy wait up!" Shadow called from somewhere behind her but she didn't notice him.

As she burst through the front doors of the school a fresh breeze blew against her cheeks her quills blowing around her face, Amy's emerald orbs darted to the left at the sound of on coming foot steps.

Sonic stepped out into the rays of sun Knuckles and Tails close behind him clinging to Tails like a little baby was a plant like thing.

Amy stood just around the corner from them pushing herself against the wall in an attempt to hide herself, "Come Out!" Sonic sneered.

"We know you're there so don't bother hiding" Knuckles snarled, Amy pushed herself out into the light "So you heard me huh?" she muttered her eyes narrowed.

Sonic let out a light chuckle "So your little guard dog buddy ain't hanging with you no more what happened did he get sick of you".

Amy's eyes narrowed to slits as she stalked up to Sonic until they were nose to nose "Listen here Sonic I would stay away from me if you value your own life" she hissed.

"Are you threatening me?" Sonic asked in astonishment "Please tell me this stupid Vampire's Slut ain't talkin to me" he said loudly.

Amy pulled her hand back and slapped Sonic across the face it hit him with a mighty _THUD! _Sonic fell backwards holding his cheek "You bitch!" he snarled his eyes filled with rage.

"Grab him!" Tails shouted to Knuckles as he grasped for one of Sonic's arms, Knuckles did the same trying to restrain their friend, Sonic growled lowly "You better watch your back from now on Vampire Slut because I will get you and when I do I will kill you!" he yowled in rage as his friends dragged him away.

Shadow pushed the school doors open "Amy there you are" he shouted, his eyes darted to Sonic, Knuckles and Tails "You better not have hurt her" he snarled his ruby eyes narrowed.

Tails sweat dropped "Us hurt her no way!" he said as he helped drag Sonic back into the school building, Sonic glared out at Amy _Mark my words Amy you will regret this! _Amy instantly read Sonic's thoughts and got the goose bumps.

Shadow put his arm around her pulling her under his jacket "Cold are ya?" he asked, Amy nodded her emerald orbs filled with fear she hid herself under his jacket trying to keep warm.

Amy glanced up as small flakes of crystal white fell down from the sky "Snow?" she gasped her eyes wide, Shadow nodded as he pulled her even closer "Yes Amy Snow" he replied his deep voice awe stricken.

"We better get back inside" he said grabbing her hand and helping her up, Amy walked hand in hand with Shadow to the school building.

"Look Ames don't worry about a thing Dark and Flare are in your next classes even if you don't notice them just sit some where away from trouble if you can" he said a glimmer of amusement shining in his eyes.

Amy scowled pouting "Me trouble yeah right" she scoffed putting her open hand on Shadow's chest "Why don't you just get to your class" she whispered.

"Oh yeah one more thing before I go" he replied grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards him.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Amy pulled away her eyes darting to where Sonic was standing glaring at her with an unknown jealousy.

"Good Bye Shadow see you after school" she said waving him goodbye as she rushed off to her next class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

After Shadow was out of sight Amy slowed down her pace, a small rabbit with green eyes pranced up to her "Hey Amy!" Cream said gleefully her lips pulled into a large smile.

"Hi Cream" Amy mumbled gazing at her old friend "Look Blaze and I wanted to ask you something is that ok?" she asked one of her long ear falling over her face.

She pushed it away, "Sure Cream tell Blaze to pick me up from Shadow's house around eight" she said pulling a fake smile.

"Shadow's house?" Cream gasped "Why on earth would you want to be hanging in a place like that for?" she muttered her eyes full of distaste, "Family business" Amy lied.

Cream nodded "Fine then we will meet you there at eight bye!" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into Lab 1029.

Amy let out a long sigh "I miss that" she whispered as one of her arms were grabbed, her eyes darted to the side "Get away from me you creep!" she hissed her eyes narrowed.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" a deep voice chuckled, Amy glanced up "Bolt?" she gaped her mouth in a surprised O, "Yep it's me and from where I have been standing it looks like you have gotten yourself mixed up in the wrong crowed" he replied smirking.

"Why are you here" Amy muttered hatefully, "Aren't I allowed to come and vist my old buddy" he said the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Yes you are but I have a feeling you are here for other reasons", Bolt glanced at his feet "you got me again Ames, the Umona's told me to tell you that….." he stopped gasping for breath "They told me that you are to be careful Amelia Rose those around you are not what they seem Yada, Yada, Yada".

"So they sent you a body guard", Amy let out a growl "More like a baby sitter don't they think that I can look after myself" she hissed.

Bolt smiled pulling her closer to him until their noses met "Listen I am only doing as I am told Ames and I have to stay with you here not because I want to but because I am your guardian do you understand" he whispered.

Amy nodded "Alright" she whispered as the bell rang "Look I have to go to class" Amy muttered trying to pull away from Bolt's tight grasp, "Then I'll come with you" he replied "Lead the way".

She dragged him to English 101 "Here it the classroom so behave and don't do anything suspicious", he smiled "I wont" he said crossing his heart.

Amy rolled her eyes as she entered the classroom, "Amy Rose who is that with you" Miss Black snapped her eyes slits, "This is my cousin Spark he is from……. America" she called as she took a seat in the front Bolt sat next to her.

"Ok… Spark come and tell us a little about yourself" Miss Black growled, "Yo I am Spark and I am like 14 and I am living with my cousin Amy and I like in America and I like Hotdogs!" he said.

Amy rolled her eyes and mouthed _So Not suspicious _he nodded taking his seat next to her, "Very nice now class turn to page 105 of your text books".

Amy tried to concentrate but by the first five minutes everything around her was a blur _What is bolt doing here, Why are the Umona's so worried all of a sudden and why is Shadow acting funny AND WHY ON EARTH AM I TALKING TO MYSELF! Something is up and I need to find out what it is._

"Amy! Amy! Amy Rose!" Miss Black shrieks woke her from her day dream "Yessss…" she mumbled, "School finished atleast an hour ago what are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know" Amy mumbled her eyes worried, Miss Black scooted next to her "Look I think you should go home and get some rest Amy" she said "And maybe take the day off school tomorrow".

"Sure" Amy mumbled as she walked out of the school yard Bolt next to her, every now and then his hand or his arm would brush hers.

Shadow was standing outside "Amy where have you been?" He snapped "You had us worried sick" Flare said her eyes calm but filled with worry.

Amy glanced up at them apologetically " I am sorry guys I got held back you guys go ahead I am catching up with Cream and Blaze" she called smiling, Shadow's gaze became full of concern "Are you sure that is safe Amy".

Amy glared up at him "It is only a friends house sheesh no need to get you boxers in a bunch" she replied, his cheeks burned red and so did his eyes.

"I even have a mate to take me down so I will be fine", Shadow automatically went into protection over drive "Who is this mate" he asked questionary, Bolt stepped out of the shadows "I am that mate" he replied standing next to Amy and grabbing her hand "Come on Amy cant leave them waiting".

Amy took one last long look at Shadow "I will be home by early morning" she replied kissing his cheek before taking off with Bolt.

As they left the gate Bolt glanced over at Amy "There is something wrong with that guy I can feel it in my gut", Amy let out a small giggle "The feeling is probably all of those cheese dog you scoffed down at lunch".

He shrugged his shoulders "You could be right" he chuckled as they walked into the streets that were turning dark, a pair of eyes glared out into the night "Follow them we cant let her out of our sights tonight me capture Amelia Rose".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Amy glanced over at Bolt "Almost there" she said smiling happily, Bolt grinned and then let out a loud fart Amy held her nose laughing "Bolt!!" she whined "Try to keep that stomach of yours under control".

He stuck his nose in the air "It is that Shadow fella he gave me this gas problem" he said snobbishly, Amy smiled "No I still think it was all those cheese dogs" she replied.

Amy's smile grew bigger as she saw a white house with a blue roof in the distance "Hurry up Bolt that is Cream's house!" Amy cried as she ran faster down the street Bolt at her side.

Amy walked up and knocked twice on the door, Cream came rushing down the stairs and next to her was a purple cat in a black silk nightdress with a giant hot pink love heart on the chest.

Amy smiled happily "Cream, Blaze" she said as the two girls in the door way gave her a mighty hug, "Who's he?" Blaze asked eyeing Bolt up and down "This is My cousin Spark he is from America Mum and Dad said I had to take him along" Amy complained.

Bolt smirked "Yo" he said waving to Blaze and Cream "Ummm Yo" Cream said startled her eyes wide and confused, The girls circled Amy "I never knew you had a cousin from America" Cream whispered.

"Yeah especially one that HOT!" Blaze replied quietly, Amy smiled "I haven't know of him for long either I was only just introduced to him the other day" she said.

Blaze licked her lips "Please introduce me then I mean MEOW" she mumbled, then all the girls fell in a giggling heap.

Bolt cocked his head to the side "Did I miss something?" he asked, Amy smiled "Not a thing" she turned to Blaze and Cream "Come on lets get changed!" she giggled the others nodded as they rushed up stairs.

The male hedgehog walked up the stairs and waited outside of Cream's bedroom, "Ok Ames here you go!" Cream shouted throwing Amy a pair of hot pink shorts and a hot pink top with a red love heart on it that showed off her belly button.

Amy blushed as the girls examined her "I never knew you got you belly button pierced Amy!" Blaze cried in surprise, "You should have told us we could have gotten ours done together" Cream wailed as Amy changed into her PJs.

"Ok Amy's cousin you can come in now!" Blaze called as she unlocked the door, Bolt took his time eyeing each of the girls "Ummm nice clothes" he said his muzzle going bright red.

The girls giggled "Ok down stairs for Pizza and cola" Cream and Blaze shouted beaming at the others, Amy ran after them but Bolt took his time down the stairs.

A Dark shadow moved around out side "Something isn't right here" he muttered "And I have to find out what".

Bolt paced himself down the stairs by the time he was I the lounge the girls were watching sex in the city and were lounging on the floor and over the couches Blaze glanced at him and passed him the pizza box.

He nodded and grabbed two slices before sitting down next to Amy, he put his face to Amy's ear "Someone is outside" he muttered.

"What!" Amy hissed, "I'll keep a look out if anything goes wrong get the girls somewhere safe and leave the rest to me" Bolt whispered in reply, Amy nodded before turning her gaze back to the TV.

Sex in the city finished abruptly "Ok Kids time for bed!" Vanilla called from the kitchen, "Ooo but mum" Cream whined.

"No Buts!" she replied Cream grabbed her pillow and headed upstairs Blaze close behind her, Amy turned to Bolt "go on I'll keep a look out" he said grinning.

She nodded "Ok".

Blaze and Cream took the bunk beds and Amy lay on the floor next to Bolt, soon after the girls fell asleep a loud shriek awoke them, Blaze sat up in her bed eyes wide Cream did the same "W.W. was that" Cream whispered.

"I'll go check it out" Bolt called as he rushed down the stairs, "Holy Shit!" he shouted from some where in the lounge room Clanging metal followed his voice.

Amy stood up and rushed to the door "A. where are you going" Cream whispered cowering next to Blaze "Listen you two stay hidden I'll be back soon" she whispered as her two friends closer themselves in Cream's giant wardrobe.

Amy entered the kitchen and there lay Miss Vanilla her eyes tightly shut and blood pouring from a large gash in her side, "Shit!" Amy hissed as she followed the voices and snarling into the lounge room.

There stood Sonic not the hedgehog but the werewolf he glared out at Amy his large jaws opening and closing with jagged breaths, Next to him stood two other wolfs a orange tan one and a pure red one.  
Bolt jumped out from behind a door "Die beast" he yowled as he lunged at the red werewolf with a knife, it jumped backwards only to smash into a window.

Blood and glass went spraying around the room Amy ducked to avoid getting hit, Sonic glared at her "This is what happens when you mess with us Amy" he snarled, "Keep your grimy mits off her!" Blaze cried as she smashed a vase over his head.

He let out a wail as he was sent sprawling across the room, "Quick Amy go and get the last of them help Bolt!" she shouted as she threatened Sonic with another vase.

He backed away slowly before disappearing out of the window were the red werewolf fell, the orange dog creature glared out at them "This is far then over" he snarled as he disappeared after his master.

Cream walked down the stairs to the kitchen and saw her mum laying on the floor sprawled out in a pool of her own blood "Mum!" Cream wailed as she fell to her hands and knees sobbing.

Blaze rushed to the phone and called 911 "Hello there has been an attack and someone is injured badly… yes ok I will do that just try to hurry" Blaze replied hanging up the phone she grabbed a white sheet and tried to stop the bleeding "Oh Cream im so sorry" Amy cooed hugging Cream close to her chest and patting her back.

Bolt stumbled out of the lounge blood all over him, Blaze rushed over to him "Are you ok" she gasped "Most of the blood is theirs" he replied.

"How did you know I was me and not her cousin?" he replied trying to keep his voice low, "I am agent 10 Angel and I was assigned to watch over Cream and Amy while this fight was going on" she replied.

"So I guess this is it then" he muttered.

Blaze shook her head her eyes fearful "No, im afraid this is just the beginning".


End file.
